In machine housings of a machine tool or of other automated machines such as automated machines in a production line or of automated storage systems, the sides of the machine housing are usually covered by protective side walls.
These side walls on the one hand are provided for protecting the inside of the respective machine from dust or dirt and on the other hand to protect humans from a potential injury by getting into contact with dangerous components such as toxic chemicals, high voltage power lines or mechanical objects which could cut off human body parts.
Machine housings of a machine tool or an automated machine such as an automated storage system are therefore known wherein the lateral sides of the housing are covered by a plurality of wall segments arranged on top of each other and are removably attached to the lateral sides of the housing by clipping or hanging the wall segments into fixture devices attached to the sides of the housing. The lateral sides are considered to be for example the front side, back side, right or left side of a machine housing irrespective of the point of view.
The wall segments are usually mounted to the sides of the housing in a removable way in order to facilitate repair and maintenance of the machines.
Nevertheless, in areas endangered by earthquake, the problem arises that the wall segments are loosened from the fixture devices by the shock and vibration of the earthquake. Those loosened wall segments then fall to the ground and may cause an injury of humans being in the vicinity of the machine.